callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR 6.8
The ACR 6.8 is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The ACR is first shown at the end of the Call of Duty: Elite trailer, later ACR 6.8 was also seen with a mounted Holographic Sight held by Sandman, in an Amazon pre-order wallpaper. Campaign The ACR is a rare weapon in the campaign, used by Derek "Frost" Westbrook only in the mission "Scorched Earth" equipped with a Hybrid Sight. Other friendly and enemy NPCs do not carry one, and there is no way of receiving extra ammo for the weapon. Multiplayer The ACR 6.8 is unlocked at Level 50 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. The damage output of the ACR 6.8 in Modern Warfare 3 is significantly higher than that of the ACR from Modern Warfare 2, dealing 45-30 damage, in comparison to 30-20. The ACR 6.8 retains its signature trait: the extremely low recoil, although it's slightly higher than its previous edition. With the Kick proficiency equipped, the ACR 6.8's recoil becomes near-zero, similar to its ACR in Modern Warfare 2. Combined with the fastest reload time in the AR category, these stats make the ACR 6.8 a potent weapon, particularly at mid to long range. However, the ACR 6.8 does have a slower rate of fire than some of the other assault rifles such as the M4A1 and the G36C, becoming slightly less effective in close quarters which could affect your gunfights with SMGs and other Assault Rifles. At range, however, it beats the M4A1 (requiring one less bullet), and is also superior against low fire rate guns like the CM901 and the AK-47 at all ranges. The iron sights are somewhat bulky, but agreeable at longer range, so an optic (such as Red Dot Sight) is optional if the player wishes to use the ACR at medium-long range combat. Hybrid Sight is useful for the ACR as it potentially increases both close-medium and long range combat effectiveness, with the higher zoom optic also being useful due to the weapon's very low recoil. The idle sway, while low compared to other assault rifles, can also make it difficult to get all shots hit the target at long range, though this can be negated with Stability. If the player does not have Stability yet (as it is unlocked at weapon level 28), Kick is also ideal for longer range, as it reduces the ACR's recoil to near-zero. Attachments can be used to have another attachment, such as Silencer without having to give up an optic. Focus can help the player keep on target if shot, which can be a matter of life and death if the flinch takes the player's aim away from the enemy. The ACR 6.8 is arguably the best assault rifle for Hardcore game modes as it does 30 damage at long range; this means that it will always be a one-shot kill anywhere to the body at any range, unless the target is behind any cover. The only other assault rifle that can match this is the MK14, which is semi-automatic, but may still kill a target hiding behind cover due to its high damage. The ACR 6.8 is a very common sight in-game due to its good all-around stats, boasting high damage and accuracy along with a quick reload time. Because of this, one can find ammo from fallen players easily, reducing the need for Scavenger. In Infected, the first infected player is given an ACR 6.8 with Silencer and Red Dot Sight. After another player is infected, however, they aren't able to use it again. Special Ops The ACR 6.8 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The ACR 6.8 is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Stay Sharp and Black Ice. Survival Mode The ACR 6.8 is available in Survival Mode at level 14 and costs $3000. It is a starting weapon on Off Shore, with an ACOG Scope and Underbarrel Shotgun. The ACR 6.8 is used by commando troops in later waves, which allows the player to scavenge their ammunition after killing them. The ACR 6.8 is a solid overall weapon in Survival because of its low recoil and rather high damage, which makes it effective at all ranges. As with all weapons, it is advised to go for headshots in later waves to speed up killing time and to save ammo. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery ACR 6.8 MW3.png|First person view of the ACR 6.8. ACR_6.8 Iron_Sights MW3.png|Aiming the ACR 6.8. ACR 6.8 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the ACR 6.8. Although the magazine looks empty, if you look closely, it appears that there is a shaded cartridge in there. ACR_6.8_Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the ACR 6.8. ACR 6.8 3rd person MW3.png|The ACR 6.8 in third person. ACR 6.8 Combat Card MW3.png|The ACR 6.8's Combat Card. ACR 6.8 Thermal Scope 3rd person MW3.png|A third person view of the Thermal Scope on the ACR 6.8. ACR_6.8_Red_Dot_Sight_Third_Person_MW3.png|A Delta Force soldier with an ACR 6.8 w/ Red Dot Sight attached. Russian_Commando_firing_ACR_6.8_MW3.png|Russian Commando firing his ACR 6.8, in Survival Mode, map Lockdown Demonstration Trivia *Similar to the MSR and the RSASS, , the weapon's manufacturer, is written on the side of the weapon. *In the Survival Mode Trailer, it used the same Create-a-Class image from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Weapon camouflage is not applied to the stock, with the exception of Gold Camouflage. *In the Campaign, it's named simply "ACR". However in multiplayer and Survival Mode, it is named the "ACR 6.8". *It has a slower rate of fire in multiplayer when compared to the Campaign and Spec Ops version. *In the Campaign, when equipped with the Hybrid Sight, the rear sight is missing but when equipped in Multiplayer, the sight is just folded backwards. *At ''Call of Duty'' XP, the ACR and the MK14 reused the ACR's pickup icon from Modern Warfare 2. *In the Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops survival trailer, it is possible to see that Red Dot Sight model from Modern Warfare 2 is used on the ACR. *The breaching animation when using the ACR is different to all other weapons, as seen in the spec ops mission Black Ice. *In the Create-a-Class image, the iron sight is folded down. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 - ACR 6.8 Reload Animations|First person reload animations of the ACR 6.8 de:ACR es:ACR ru:ACR Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles